forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elvrin Crownsilver
| reckoning = | dob = 427 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 475 | deathnotes = (presumed dead) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Elvrin Crownsilver was a member of the noble Crownsilver family that lived in the 5 -century DR. He was a trusted advisor to King Duar Obarskyr of Cormyr. Description Elvrin was always seen finely dressed in a silk shirt and breeches, boots that flared at the top, a tabard, and a half-cloak bearing his family crest. Personality Having grown up in the royal court, he was very familiar with the inner workings of the government and how influence and power were gained, lost, and put to use. He had a fairly cynical view of the system and was not afraid to be critical of its flaws. Activities Elvrin rose to the position of royal envoy and was an advisor to the king. Relationships Elvrin respected the elderly King Duar and Duar trusted Elvrin's judgement and loyalty to the crown. History Elvrin was one of the early generation of noble heirs and children that were required to be raised and trained at the court in Suzail. King Duar enacted this rule in order to instill loyalty in the future courtiers. The program had the added benefit of providing handy hostages in case any nobles turned rebellious. After King Duar defeated the warlord Kuthor Lagarr at the castle of Ironsgates Gard, he chose thirty knights and warriors from various families and factions to guard the transfer of Kuthor's wealth (eventually called the Lagarr Legacy) back to the treasury vaults of Castle Obarskyr, and he put Elvrin in charge of the entire operation. At least twenty heavy wagons, laden with gold coins, gems, and other valuables began the trip to Suzail, but only fourteen of them completed the journey. Unbeknownst to the survivors who heard and saw nothing, at least six wagons, their drivers and guards, and Elvrin Crownsilver vanished from the end of the caravan somewhere along the way. The only trace of riches, wagons, horses, and men that was ever found was Elvrin's severed hand, still grasping his sword, lying in a pool of blood in the road. Because of the evidence of violence and Elvrin's position of trust, his reputation was not tainted by suspicion of conspiracy. Esteemed explorer and historian, Volothamp Geddarm, reported that elves or bandits with strong magical aid were the primary suspects, but no evidence was found and no information was gleaned from any spells cast on Elvrin's hand or sword. Appendix References Category:Inhabitants of Suzail Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Advisors Category:Members of House Crownsilver